OS Une Nuit De Passion A Venise:Carnaval Écarlate
by Foxy White
Summary: Concours d'OS : Une nuit de passion à Venise. Alice, pour son plus grand malheur en opsion Italien, rencontre un jeune étudiant vénisien qui chavirera son coeur. Mais ce garçon cache bien plus d'un mystère. Est-il réellement si humain...


_**OS Une nuit de passion à Venise**_

_**Je déclare avoir l'âge requis pour participer à ce concours. **_

_**J'ai choisi : Alice**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.**_

_**Pour lire les autres OS, rendez-vous ICI : http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Une_nuit_de_passion_a_Venise_Concours_dOS/79828/ **_

_**OS Une Nuit De Passion A Venise :**__** Carnaval Écarlate **_

Parfois en me réveillant le mardi matin, je me demandai pourquoi j'avais bien pu choisir de prendre cette option en fin de journée. L'italien… Je ne m'y étais que parce que j'étais persuadée à l'époque qu'on parlerait de Milan, de Rome et de Venise du point de vue de la mode. Après deux heures, je m'étais rendu compte de mon erreur. Et j'avais eu beau pleurer, supplier, la principal avait refusé de me gracier.

Parfois, je maudis mon impulsivité. Enfin, je le faisais, jusqu'à ce qu'Il arrive.

A la fin du premier trimestre, alors que je m'étais résigné à faire du cours d'italien une heure de récréation propice à la sieste, à la lecture où à la création de nouveau model pour ma collection, Il était arrivé.

-Chers élèves, intervint la voix nasillarde de M. Stefano, le professeur d'Italien, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir aujourd'hui un élève vénitien qui sera avec nous durant un mois, le temps du programme d'échange d'élève. Faite un bon accueil à Démétri Volturi.

J'entendis les filles au premier rang glousser. J'imaginai sans mal le macho italien de base, véritable homme de Neandertal, alors je ne pris même pas la peine de lever le nez.

-Allez vous assoir près de Mlle Brandon, continua le professeur. Peut-être réussirez-vous à lui faire lever le nez de ses occupations.

Je levai la tête pour lancer un sourire sarcastique à M. Stefano, mais lorsque je croisais une paire d'yeux aussi noirs qu'un ciel sans lune, les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Le jeune homme devant moi continua à me fixer. Il avait les cheveux noir de jais trop long qui touchaient presque ses épaules et faisaient, avec ses yeux, ressortir son teint clair, trop clair pour un latin. Il n'avait pas la carrure d'un rugbyman, mais on sentait dans son attitude et sa démarche une force, une puissance. Malgré ça, ses traits étaient fins et semblait taillée par Michel Ange dans le marbre. Il était beau, tout simplement.

-Alice Brandon réduit au silence par un nouvel élève, railla Jane au premier rang. Ca c'est la meilleure !

Je lui lançai un regard massacrant et me replongeai dans ma lecture, encore retournée par ce regard.

La chaise à coté de moi racla le sol et une ombre s'étendit sur mon livre.

-Salut, lança une voix velouté et basse à souhait. Moi c'est Démétri.

-Lut.

Je m'écartai légèrement de lui, troublée par sa présence. Démétri soupira mais n'ajouta rien. A la moitié de l'heure, j'avais tournée une vingtaine de page de mon livre sans comprendre un seul mot. Je tournai la tête vers mon voisin et surpris son regard sur moi. Je détournai les yeux immédiatement.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, j'attrapai mon sac et fichai le camp comme une voleuse sous les rires de Jane et son jumeau Alec.

Je dévalai les escaliers, les couloirs, jusqu'à l'extérieur du lycée. Il n'y avait encore que peu d'élève à l'extérieur, mais Jasper était déjà là, appuyé contre le muret qui entourait le lycée. Il me sourit et je me jetai dans ses bras.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Alice, rit-il.

Je l'embrassai joyeusement et me blottis contre lui. Mon regard vagabonda sur la cour. Démétri émergea du bâtiment et se figea en me voyant dans les bras de Jasper. Nos regards s'accrochèrent un moment. Puis Jane arriva à sa suite et l'entraina en riant comme une gourde vers le parking.

Durant les semaines suivantes, le cours d'Italien fut encore plus dur à supporter. Mon voisin ne m'adressait pas la parole et sa présence me troublait toujours autant. Le mois sembla se dérouler au ralentit. Lorsqu'enfin il arriva à sa fin, M. Stefano décida d'organiser une fête pour le départ de notre correspondant. Elle aurait lieu le vendredi soir, dans la salle du réfectoire. J'allais me défiler, mais M. Stefano me confia le soin de la décoration. Je ne pouvais plus m'échapper…

La soirée arriva trop vite. J'avais demandé l'aide de mes meilleures amies, Bella et Rosalie la sœur jumelle de Jasper, pour préparer cette soirée. En échange de leur aide, elles étaient conviées à la soirée, et pouvais emmener le cavalier de leur choix. Bien entendu, Rosalie choisit Emmett McCarthy, le quater-back de l'équipe du lycée, et accessoirement, mon demi-frère, et Bella décida d'emmener Edward Cullen. Et moi, j'avais demandé à Jasper, qui comme toujours c'était désisté.

Jasper était comme ça. Il n'aimait pas la foule, le bruit, et encore moins les fêtes. C'était son coté associable et ténébreux qui m'avait attiré chez lui. Jasper était du genre bassiste solitaire et dépressif. Avec ses cheveux blond trop long et négligé, son look grunge et son teint blafard, il était l'exemple même de l'antisocial.

Le soir de la fête, Jane accaparait Démétri, mais ce dernier me fixait sans cesse, provoquant en moi beaucoup trop de sensation. Au bout d'une heure, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, d'avoir trop chaud, alors que je ne portais d'une légère robe bustier crème. Je m'excusai au près de mes amies et filai à l'extérieur.

Une fois dehors, j'inspirai profondément, légèrement tremblante. Je traversai la cour pour me diriger vers un coin de verdure derrière le bâtiment. C'était juste un coin de pelouse ou les garçons jouait au football ou se bagarraient et ou les filles s'installait pour bronzer lors des rares journées de soleil à Forks. Au fond de ce coin de verdure se dressait un immense saule pleureur sous les branches duquel était placé un banc en pierre.

J'écartai les branches de l'arbre et m'installai. Le clair de lune filtrait à travers les branches tombantes. J'inspirai et fermai les yeux.

Un bruissement me fit rouvrir les yeux. Démétri écartait les branches. Il passa la tête sous l'arbre et son regard croisa le mien.

-Salut.

-Salut.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche avant de revenir sur moi.

-Ca t'embête si je me cache avec toi. Jane ne veux pas me lâcher.

J'haussai les épaules.

-Fait comme tu veux.

Il passa les branches et s'installa sur le banc près de moi. Le silence s'installa entre nous, pesant.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

Je me tournai vers lui et acquiesçai.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'aime pas ?

Je restai choquée.

-Et bien… C'est pas que je ne t'aime pas.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'évite et tu refuse de me parler ?

Je rougis et frissonnai. Il le remarqua car il enleva sa veste de costard et me la posa sur les épaules. Elle était imprégnée de son parfum. Un mélange de vanille, de musc et d'épice. J'inspirai profondément son parfum avant de me figer, me rendant compte de ce que je faisais.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu, continua-t-il. Pourquoi tu m'évite ?

Il se rapprocha imperceptiblement de moi et mon pouls s'emballa. Pourquoi ? J'aurais été tenté de répondre parce qu'il me faisait peur. Il me troublait, m'attirait, et en même temps, tout en moi me hurlait de le fuir. Je restai pourtant incapable de le faire totalement. Il m'attirait, d'un point de vue magnétique. C'était comme si tout mon corps me poussait vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas, murmurai-je en baissant la tête.

Il attrapa mon menton et le releva pour que nos yeux se rencontrent. Je me rendis compte que ses pupilles que je croyais totalement noires étaient en réalité d'un bleu nuit si sombre qu'on aurait dit la couleur du ciel la nuit.

-Tu mens, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Il frôla mes lèvres avec les siennes et mon corps s'embrassa totalement. D'une main tremblante, je glissai mes doigts dans la soie de ses cheveux pour l'attirer d'avantage vers moi. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre inferieur. Lorsque son souffle s'engouffra dans ma bouche, je frémis de plaisir. Soudain, le visage de Jasper s'imposa à moi. Je reculai, comme s'il m'avait giflée. Le regard de Démétri était assombrit par le désir et je savais qu'il devait être le reflet exacte du mien. Je pris conscience qu'il était l'ombre même de Jasper. Ses yeux bleus nuit était l'opposé du bleu ciel de mon petit ami. Ses cheveux noirs de jais tranchait avec le blond si clair de Jasper. Même l'aura qu'il dégager était à l'opposé de celle de mon amant.

Je me levai, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je…Je ne peux pas.

Et je fis la seule chose que je trouvai à l'époque censée. Je fuis.

Le lendemain, Démétri Volturi prit l'avion pour retourner à Venise. Je me rendis compte que j'avais encore sa veste, et sans m'en rendre compte, je la serrais souvent contre moi pour inspirer son parfum.

Je ne dormis pas du week-end. Je passai mon temps à pleurer. Je refusai de recevoir les appels inquiets de mes amis. Quelque chose en moi c'était brisé. Mes convictions venaient d'être ébranlées par un seul baisé. Moi qui considérais Jasper comme mon âme sœur, le seul homme fait pour moi sur cette terre, j'en venais à douter. Le lundi, lorsque j'arrivai au lycée, Emmett me morigéna pour la frayeur que je lui avais faite, Bella me pris dans ses bras en pleurant devant ma mine de déterré, et Rosalie me questionna pendant des heures. Même Edward commença à s'inquiété. Seul Jasper ne prononça pas un mot. Je redoutai qu'il sache, mais c'était impossible.

En ouvrant mon casier ce jour là, un bout de papier en tomba. Je le ramassai, tremblante. Je reconnu l'écriture lisse et impeccable de mon voisin de classe en italien.

_Mon amour,_

_Depuis ce jour où je t'ai vue pour la première fois, toutes mes pensées voluptueuses m'obsèdent et m'accaparent continuellement, vers toi, la femme dont je suis tombé amoureux. En cette soirée monotone, je rêve en secret d'amour et de grands ébats, où toi et moi, se livrerions à l'amour sans retenue et sans « je ne peux pas »._

_J'imagine une pièce noire éclairée par quelques bougies. Toi, les yeux bandés. Ton divin corps nu me serait ainsi dévoilé. Une musique envoûtante, douce et envahissante, en bruit de fond. Je te prédis un amour passion, une nuit de baisers, de caresses si plaisantes à en mourir d'être aimée._

_De mes gestes suaves et délicats, ton corps brûlant subit l'euphorie d'une jouissance ultime que tu maîtrises difficilement. Entre amour et passion, je dépose au creux de ton dos, mes lèvres enflammées qui errent en tes endroits les plus intimes et secrets._

_Je rêve de cette nuit idéale où nous pourrions nous aimer et vivre nos désirs et plaisirs érotiques les plus fous. Je t'appartiens comme tu m'appartiens._

_Depuis tu es partie et que tu t'es éloignée de moi, les jours sont devenus catastrophiques, tragiques, difficiles et pénibles à survivre. C'est comme si on me déchirait le cœur. Par moment, je préfèrerais mourir car tu es trop loin de moi._

_Je ne te demande qu'une chose : « Accorde-moi cette nuit ! ». Je sais que pour toi, la décision sera difficile à prendre mais si tu acceptes, retrouves-moi à sur le parvis de la « __Basilica di San Marco »__ à Venise dans 1 mois._

_C'est à toi de décider ! Saches que je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur si tu refuses et que tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi._

_Avec tout mon amour…_

_Démétri_

Je frémis en relisant encore et encore les lignes enflammées de Démétri. Mon cœur se serra. Dans un mois… C'était le voyage scolaire du groupe d'Italien pour le carnaval de Venise.

.

-Mesdames et messieurs, nous entamons notre descente sur l'aéroport Marco Polo. La température extérieure est de 15° et le ciel est dégagé. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour à Venise et nous vous remercions d'avoir choisis Italian Air Line.

La voix de l'hôtesse de l'air se déclina en italien. L'avion entama doucement sa descente vers le sol. A ma droite, Jazz fixait le ciel, l'air absent. Je soupirai de nouveau. Depuis le début du voyage, Jasper n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Il restait enfermé dans sa bulle de souffrance et de déprime. En réalité, il était ainsi depuis le départ de Démétri. Il était redevenu comme à notre rencontre. Au départ, j'avais tout fait pour le changer, le rendre heureux.

Malheureusement, avec le temps, j'avais compris que le guérir de tout était impossible. Jasper aurai été capable de tout faire pour me faire plaisir, mais il ne comprenait pas ce que j'attendais de lui. Lorsque je lui demandais de sourire, il me servait un sourire froid et vide, ne comprenant pas que je voulais qu'il soit heureux plus que souriant.

J'avais par miracle réussi à convaincre M. Stefano d'élargir le nombre de participant au voyage scolaire. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, nous étions trop peu nombreux dans la classe d'italien pour avoir le droit au aide de l'état. J'avais donc réussis à inclure mes amis dans le voyages, pour que je sois sur de ne pas faire de bêtise…

L'avion s'ébranla lorsque les trains d'atterrissage touchèrent la piste. La secousse ne sortie même pas Jazz de ses pensées. Je détournai les yeux, pleine de peine et de rancœur. A ma gauche, de l'autre coté du couloir centrale, Bella frottai le dos d'Edward qui avait la tête entre les genoux. Son regard fixait une place devant elle. Jacob lui rendait son regard brulant de désir. Je détournai les yeux, gênée. Je détestais être témoin d'une de ses scènes ambigüe durant lesquelles les spectateurs extérieur pensaient observer deux amants.

Jacob était l'ancien petit ami de Bella, un grand Indien au teint caramel et aux yeux noirs, membre de l'équipe de foot avec Emmett.

Emmett et Rose, assis juste derrière moi, ôtèrent leur ceinture et désolidarisèrent leurs lèvres. Allez savoir si c'était l'altitude ou Venise, mais quelque chose titillaient leur libido, ca c'était clair.

Bella se leva également et sortis du casier à baguage son sac à main. Je me levai à mon tour et fit de même. Lorsque je baissai les yeux sur Jazz, je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Je me penchai pour poser ma main sr son épaule. Avec une lenteur exagérée, il se tourna vers moi, l'air morne.

-Jazz, réveil toi ! On est à Venise.

Je repris ensuite le vidage du casier. Jasper se leva et nous quittâmes l'appareil. Dehors le soleil brillait haut, sans pour autant réchauffer l'air frais de février. Je glissai mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez et avançai vers la réception des valises.

Une fois les bagages récupérés, nous suivîmes M. Stefano hors de l'aéroport Marco Polo de Venise et nous le longeâmes vers la marina. Une rangé de bateau s'étalait sur la berge devant nous. Sur la berge, un cabanon à la peinture délavée servait de caisse pour les billets de Vaporetto. M. Stefano s'accouda au comptoir.

-Bonjourno, prego, venti baglietti per il vaporetto. _(Bonjour, s'il vous plait, vingt billets pour le vaporetto "bateau") (_N/Foxy : je ne suis pas sure de la traduction puisque je ne parle pas italien)

La femme me sourit et tapa quelques touches de sa machine à calculer.

-200 €.

Stefano lui tendit deux billets de cent et attendit. Elle encaissa et nous tendit vingt petits tickets rouges.

-Grazie.

-Prego.

Rattrapant ma valise, je montai sur un ponton, suivis des autres. Stefano nous distribua les tickets et nous laissa nous installer. Un bateau attendait déjà. Les deux hommes sur le pond se lancèrent un regard à notre arrivée. Visiblement, la réputation des italiens n'étaient pas du tout surfaite.

Edward, malgré son teint vert, passa son bras autour des épaules de Bella, marquant sa possession. Emmett passa son bras autour de la taille de Rosalie. Je tournai la tête vers Jasper, qui flânait toujours, loin de nous. Je soupirai de nouveau. Soudain, un bras chaud se posa sur mes épaules.

-Si ton chéri ne veux pas ce donner la peine de te surprotéger, je le ferais pour lui.

Je souris faiblement à Jacob qui me rendit un sourire éblouissant.

-Merci Jake, mais ca va aller.

Il haussa les épaules mais garda son bras sur les miennes.

-Ca me donne une excuse pour enlacer une beauté.

Je rougis et lui balançai un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ca seule réaction fut de rire.

Jane et Alec passèrent devant nous, bras dessus, bras dessous. Jane gloussait comme une dinde.

-Tu imagine si nous croisons Démétri. Il faudra que je lui passe un coup de fil.

Je frissonnai à l'évocation de l'étudient. Je n'avais toujours pas décidé si j'allais ou non me rendre au rendez vous.

Nous prîmes place dans le vaporetto. Jake disparu pour laisser sa place à Jasper à mes côtés. Ce dernier ne me lança pas un regard. Au fond de moi, je me sentais abandonnée.

J'allumai mon Ipod et mis les écouteurs dans mes oreilles. (N/Foxy : Speeding Cars, de Imogen Heap)

Je me rappelais du début de notre relation, au moment où Jasper était tendre, doux. A cette époque, il me tenait toujours dans ses bras, comme pour que je ne m'enfuis jamais. Il me piquait sans cesse un écouteur pour savoir ce que j'écoutais. Aujourd'hui, il s'en fichait. C'était comme si je n'avais plus d'importance, comme si je n'existai même plus.

Je laissai mon regard balayer la marina. Juste au bord de l'eau, les bâtiments aux couleurs délavées dressaient leurs portes à même l'eau. Venise s'étendait devant moi. Ville des Doges, ville du carnaval, ville du romantisme perdu. Cette ville, j'en rêvais depuis des années, et aujourd'hui, j'y étais. Je pris alors conscience d'une chose. J'étais ici et maintenant en train de réaliser un rêve de gamine. Il était hors de question que je laisse Jasper tout gâcher.

Mon esprit vagabonda au fil de l'eau. Un instant, je repensai à Démétri, à notre baisé. Mes doutes resurgirent plus vifs encore qu'ils ne l'avaient été à l'époque. Dans la lettre, Démétri me demandait de le rejoindre le soir même sur la place San Marco. J'ignorai encore si j'en serais capable. J'ignorai même si je le voulais. Une partie de moi espérait même ne pas avoir à s'en soucier. J'espérais que mes amis me garderaient avec eux toute la nuit, m'empêchant ainsi de faire une erreur.

Le vaporetto s'arrêta. Un des hommes passa la tête dans la cabine pour annoncer que nous étions arrivés au Lido. Nous nous levâmes tous et sortîmes du bateau.

Une fois sur la berge, Stefano arrêta la classe.

-Alors, récapitula Stefano à voix haute. Villa Cipro, prendre l'artère principale et tourner à gauche dans la 4e rue.

Je restai au fond du convoi avec Jacob. Jasper flânait plus haut, avec Rose, Emmett, Bella et Edward. Tout devant, Alec et Jane pépiaient avec le professeur. Au quatrième croisement, nous prîmes à gauche. L'hôtel Villa Cipro ce dressait devant moi.

-Aller, c'est partie, lança Emmett.

Nous entrâmes dans l'hôtel. Au comptoir, un jeune homme brun taillé comme Emmett nous accueillis.

-Bonjour, et bienvenu à l'hôtel Villa Cipro. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Nous sommes la classe américaine, annonça Stefano en tendant un papier.

Je jeune homme vérifia ses papiers et acquiesça.

-Vous avez tout le deuxième étage. Bon séjour !

Je jeune homme nous donna nos clefs. Stefano les prit et nous montâmes à l'étage. Une fois dans le couloir principal, le professeur nous donna les infos.

-Pas de couple dans les chambres, Alice et Bella, chambre 21, Rosalie et Jessica, chambre 22 (Rosalie grogna), Alec et Jane, je vous laisse la 23, Mike et Edward, la 24, Emmett et Jasper la 25, Jacob, tu auras donc une chambre seul, la 26, moi, je prends la 20 si vous avait besoin de moi. Voilà vos cartes pour le vaporetto. Vous avez la soirée de libre, mais demain, 9h, je veux vous voir opérationnelle dans le hall.

Puis, Stefano disparu dans sa chambre. Dans le couloir, nous échangeâmes nos chambres, comme si de rien était. Les couples se remirent en place puis disparurent dans leur chambre.

-Bon, lançai-je à mes amis. On ce retrouve à 19h, dans le hall.

-Ok, lâchèrent-ils tous en cœur.

-Comment ça tu ne viens pas ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Em' !

-Désolé petite sœur, mais je ne me sens vraiment pas bien.

-Pas bien mon œil, tu veux surtout faire des galipettes avec ta chérie.

-Mais non voyons, lança-t-il d'un air outré, jamais de la vie. Je…

-Ouais, ca va, j'ai pigé. Amuse-toi bien, lâcheur.

Je raccrochai, dépitée.

-Emmett et Rose ne viennent pas, dis-je à Jasper.

Il ne commenta pas, se contentant d'un léger « hum ». Mon téléphone sonna de nouveau avant que j'ai eu le temps de relever.

-Alice, j'écoute.

-Alice, Edward ne viendra pas, il ne se sent pas bien.

Je soupirai.

-Mais toi au moins, tu viens ?

On frappa à la porte. Je demandai à Bella de patienter le temps que j'aille ouvrir. Et justement, je tombai nez à nez avec elle.

-Justement, dit-elle en raccrochant. Je voulais te parler.

-Oh, non ! Pas toi !

Elle grimaça et m'attira à l'extérieur.

-Jacob voudrait qu'on passe la soirée tout les deux…

-D'accord, j'ai compris, tout le monde me lâche. Pas grave.

J'entrai dans la chambre et lui fermai la porte au nez. Jasper leva la tête vers moi, légèrement étonné. Soudain, son attitude, en plus de me blesser, m'énerva au plus haute point.

-Toi aussi, tu peux rester, si tu veux.

Sur ce, je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller.

Les rues de Venise étaient bondées. Le carnaval venait de commencer et tous les vénitiens affichaient un lot de couleur incroyable. Il était déjà vingt heures. L'odeur de nourriture, de parfum et de la marina se mêlait dans l'air. La nuit était bien présente, mais les lumières de Venise scintillaient comme en plein jour. Le palais des Doges, le pond des soupire, la place San Marco…

Avec toutes ses couleurs, je trouvais ma robe bustier noire des plus tristes. Je m'étais acheté un masque qui couvrait le haut de mon visage pour rester dans l'ambiance et je mitraillai des puis des heures la place principale de Venise.

Mes pas me guidèrent malgré moi devant la basilique des Doges… La basilique San Marco. Mon cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser. Je pris le bâtiment en photo des dizaines de fois, ainsi que les passants bariolés. L'horloge de la place sonna vingt et une heure lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautai et me tournai face à celui qui m'avait touché.

Vêtu d'une longue cape noir et masqué d'un Pierrot, l'homme en face de moi s'inclina. Je restai figée, le cœur battant. Sa main gantée prit délicatement la mienne pour l'approcher de ses lèvres en plâtre. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je croisai les yeux sous ce masque blanc.

-Tu es aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs.

Sa voix m'électrisa totalement. Avec lenteur, il releva son masque, révélant ses yeux bleus nuit et son visage parfait. Un sourire éclaira ses traits.

-Tu es venue…

Il se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me sentis fondre au contact de ses lèvres, comme lors de notre baisé sous le saule pleureur. Oui, j'étais venue. Inconsciemment, sans doute, mais j'étais là. Et les lèvres de Démétri sur les miennes firent disparaitre le peu de peur qu'il reste en moi.

-Viens, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Il remit son masque en place et attrapa ma main. Je le suivis, dans un état second, tout comme notre premier baisé, entre peur et désir. J'étais comme hypnotisé par cet homme à la démarche féline, au regard aussi profond et noir que la nuit et aux lèvres si douces.

Il m'entraina à travers quelques petites rues de Venise et s'arrêta devant un service de gondole. Il me fit monter sur le bateau. Sa main s'attarda au creux de mes reins, me faisant frissonner.

Il donna quelques instructions au gondolier qui acquiesça et nous guida à travers la ville vers le fleuve. Démétri me fit m'assoir sur la banquette en velours noir de la gondole et s'installa près de moi. Ses mains ne lâchaient pas la mienne. Plongeant son regard dans le mien, nous restâmes ainsi, dans dire un mot. La gondole s'arrêta devant une villa vénitienne. A l'intérieur, de la musique s'élevait. Démétri donna un billet au gondolier et m'aida à sortir du bateau.

J'étais dans un état second, comme envoutée. Il m'attira contre lui, plaçant son bras autour de ma taille. La porte de la villa s'ouvrit, révélant une magnifique femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens. Elle sourit à Démétri et nous laissa entrer.

A l'intérieur, une foule d'hommes et de femme en costume vénitien et masqués virevoltaient à travers un salon plus grand que l'appartement que je partageai avec ma sœur. La pièce était décorée dans la mode de la Renaissance italienne. Au fond, trois immenses sièges dominaient la pièce. Trois hommes y étaient installés.

-Mon père et ses deux frères, murmura Démétri à mon oreille. Nous sommes une famille d'ancien noble vénitien et c'est la tradition chez nous d'organiser chaque année un bal pour l'ouverture du carnaval.

Il attrapa deux coupes de champagne sur un plateau et m'en tendit une. Je la dégustai doucement tandis qu'il me guidait vers un immense escalier en marbre. Il me fit monter à l'étage. Nous traversâmes une flopé de couloir, main dans la main, en silence. Puis, il s'arrêta devant une porte. Il hotta son masque et me sourit. Un frisson de peur mêlé d'excitation monta en moi. Doucement, il poussa la porte.

Derrière elle, il y avait une pièce aussi grande qu'une salle de classe, entièrement peinte en noir et uniquement éclairée de bougies de la même couleur. Les flemmes semblaient flotter au dessus du sol. Une cheminé trônait dans le fond de la salle. Un feu crépitait joyeusement dans l'âtre. A part cette cheminé et ses bougies, la pièce ne contenait qu'un lit immense à baldaquin noirs avec des draps de soie, un tapie devant l'âtre et un fauteuil dans un coin. Démétri m'entraina à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière nous. Un frisson me parcouru de part en part. La partie de moi qui me hurlait de fuir se réveilla alors. Les mains de Démétri attrapèrent le nœud de mon masque et le défirent lentement. Il le laissa tomber au sol avec son propre masque. Puis il me tourna face à lui. Lorsque nos yeux s'accrochèrent, toute peur disparue, remplacé par un désir brulant et une fascination sans pareil.

En un instant, il n'y existait rien d'autre que lui et moi, dans cette chambre. Je levai les mains et attrapai le nœud de sa cape. Je tirai sur le fil et elle glissa à ses pieds dans un mouvement lisse et fluide. Sous la cape, Démétri portait une chemise ancienne ouverte sur son torse marmoréen et imberbe. Je fis glisser mes doigts sur sa peau si douce. Il frissonna sous mes caresses. Je déboutonnai le reste de sa chemise et lui fit suivre le chemin de la cape. Torse nu devant moi, Démétri semblait scintiller à la lumière des bougies. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et les caressèrent tendrement. A aucun moment nos yeux ne c'étaient quittés.

Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et m'attira plus près de lui. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes, tendres, douces. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et me laissai aller contre son corps ferme. Il attrapa la fermeture éclair de ma robe et la descendit lentement, caressant au passage ma peau dénudée et créant en moi un feu sans précédant.

Démétri délaissa mes lèvres pour suivre la courbe de ma mâchoire, puis de mon cou, pour finit sur ma clavicule. Je rejetai la tête en arrière, prise dans un torrent de sensation. Ma peau semblait bruler. La robe glissa à mes pieds.

Au dessous, je ne portai d'une petite culotte en dentelle. Les paumes brulantes de Démétri se posèrent sur mes seins. Il les prit en coupe et continua à faire glisser sa langue sur ma peau jusqu'à eux. Je gémis de bien être lorsqu'il titilla la pointe déjà durcie. Mes mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux et s'y agrippèrent presque désespérément.

-Tu es si belle, murmura-t-il.

Il s'agenouilla devant moi et me fit lever un pied après l'autre pour m'ôter mes chaussures. Puis il attrapa le bord de la dentelle de ma culotte. Son souffle chaud caressa la peau de mon ventre, m'électrisant totalement. Il fit glisser le bout de tissu le long de mes jambes et me l'enleva.

Nue devant lui, il me détailla, ses yeux brillant de désir, d'orgueil et d'une pointe de tendresse. Il se releva et me souleva dans ses bras. Je m'agrippai à sa nuque pour ne pas rompre notre échange de regard. J'avais l'impression de me noyer dans ses prunelles presque noires.

Délicatement, il me posa sur le lit. Il se plaça au dessus de moi et laissa sa langue goutter encore ma peau. Il embrassa encore ma poitrine, puis mon ventre et descendit encore d'avantage. Son souffle chaud caressa ma féminité, me faisant trembler d'impatience. Il déposa de léger baisé dessus. De faible gémissement m'échappèrent malgré moi. C'était si bon…

Lorsque sa langue brulante passa sur mon bouton de chair déjà si sensible, je me cambrai contre lui. Il continua de lécher jusqu'à ce que je hurle son nom dans le silence de la chambre. Puis il remonta jusqu'à mon visage et m'embrassa passionnément. Mes mains attrapèrent le bord de son jean. D'un geste habille, je déboutonnai son jean noir et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il m'aida en virant ses chaussures et le reste de ses sous vêtements. Puis, aussi nu que moi, il resta en appuis au dessus de moi. Je détaillai son corps parfait au dessus de mien et y laissai courir mes doigts. A cet instant, j'aurais du ressentir de la honte, de la gêne, voir même, juste du dégout de moi. J'étais en train de tromper Jasper après tout. Pourtant, en repensant à son attitude envers moi, je n'arrivai pas à m'en vouloir.

Les cheveux de Démétri frôlèrent ma joue lorsqu'il m'embrassa doucement, faisant disparaitre mes derniers doutes. Il fouilla sous le coussin et sortie un préservatif. Il l'enfila rapidement et se replaça, face à moi, son regard encré dans le mien.

-Démétri, haletai-je à bout de patience.

Il s'allongea sur moi et m'embrassa passionnément. Doucement, il glissa en moi, m'arrachant de faible gémissement contre sa bouche. Nous soupirâmes d'extase lorsqu'il fut totalement en moi. Puis, lentement, il entama de langoureux vas et vient.

Entrecroisant nos mains au dessus de ma tête, il m'embrassa encore, tandis que je passai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Nous accélérâmes la cadence peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que le plaisir prenne le pas. Tout n'était plus que sensation, plaisir. L'éco de nos cris envahissait la pièce. La chaleur monta en moi par vague. Lorsqu'enfin, je sentis qu'elle atteignait son paroxysme, Démétri accéléra encore le rythme, ajoutant à nos cris le bruit de nos deux corps s'entrechoquant régulièrement.

-Alice, souffla-t-il.

Mon corps s'arcbouta contre le sien tandis qu'un cri de jouissance franchissait mes lèvres. Démétri me suivit dans ma jouissance la seconde suivante, avant de s'effondrer contre moi. En sueur, haletant, nous restâmes collés l'un à l'autre, écoutant le silence revenir peu à peu autour de nous, comme si rien n'avait vraiment existé. Le souffle saccadé de Démétri caressa la peau nue de mon cou. Je frissonnai et tournai la tête vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur rouge sang. Un cri naquit dans ma gorge, étouffé par son regard de braise.

-Ma douce Alice, murmura-t-il en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts. Ma chère et tendre Alice…

Ses lèvres frôlèrent ma clavicule. Je frémis, soudain terrorisée. La fascination avait disparu, mais la peur demeurait. Soudain, une douleur aigue me prit à la gorge, là où Démétri venait de me mordre. Peu à peu, le bruit de succion écœurant raisonna dans la pièce, accompagné par mes faibles gémissements apeuré.

Une dernière pensées voleta du coté de Jasper avant qu'une ombre ne me recouvre entièrement, m'entrainant dans les ténèbres. Maintenant, je m'en voulais. Je ne le verrais plus jamais, et cette unique dernière pensée me brisa le cœur.

-Belle prise ce soir Démétri.

-Oui, je trouve aussi.

Le vampire reboutonna sa chemise, laissant sa maitresse étendu nue sur le lit. Son cœur battait encore faiblement, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas eu la force de l'achever. La lueur fragile dans ses yeux l'en avait empêché. Son regard s'attarda sur la courbe de ses hanches fines, sur sa poitrine menue si douce et chaude. Une once de tendresse naquit dans ses yeux pour elle.

-Tu t'affaiblis, railla son maître.

Démétri ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se rhabiller et d'observer la jeune fille dont la peau si blanche tranchait avec ses draps noirs.

Aro se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il avait observé la scène, mi-affamé, mi-excité. Son jeune apprenti l'étonnait chaque fois d'avantage, et ce soir, en laissant cette jeune femme en vie, il n'avait pas dérogé à la règle.

-Me permettez-vous de la ramener à son hôtel maître ?

Aro éclata d'un rire cristallin qui emplit la pièce.

-Soit, mon jeune Démétri, je t'y autorise. Mais ne tarde pas trop. Heidi se languit de toi.

Démétri soupira et acquiesça. Il rhabilla la jeune fille rapidement et la pris dans ses bras. Il s'autorisa à humer son parfum encore une fois. Emplissant ses poumons de l'odeur de la cannelle et du caramel que dégageait la jeune femme, il sortit de la chambre noire. Passant par l'arrière de la maison, il traversa le jardin jusqu'au fleuve. Le gondolier était là, attendant patiemment le retour de son maitre.

-Au Lido.

Le gondolier acquiesça et entama la traversé de la baie. Il était normalement interdit au gondolier de faire ça, mais qui s'en rendrait compte ?

Arrivé sur l'île, il descendit, la jeune femme toujours dans ses bras. Il traversa le quartier désert à cette heure de la nuit et arriva devant l'hôtel. D'un bond il grimpa au balcon du deuxième étage, là où la jeune fille avait sa chambre. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il reconnu le corps de Jasper, étendu sur les draps. Il eu un sourire en pensant que le cœur de la jeune femme lui appartiendrait désormais plus qu'à lui. Lui, cet ange si pur, venait de ce faire voler par un démon, un monstre, un vampire.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et se glissa sans bruit à l'intérieur. Le blond ne bougea pas une seule seconde. Délicatement, Démétri déposa Alice sur les draps. Il la déshabilla et la recouvrit avec la couverture, comme s'il bordait un enfant. Puis, il resta un moment à la regarder. Elle était pâle et sa respiration était encore faible, mais demain, elle irait mieux. Démétri caressa tendrement le front de la jeune femme, repoussant les mèches de cheveux collées par la sueur. Il en aurait eu un pincement au cœur de partir, si seulement il en avait eu un. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Il fit demi-tour et repartit par la fenêtre, laissant la jeune femme continuer sa vie comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existée. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait que cette nuit avait tout changé. Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Démétri se remémora la lettre. Celle qu'il avait laissée dans le casier d'Alice, la dernière nuit au lycée. Il se rappelait les mots, venant si vite que s'en était effrayant. Aro avait alors dit que s'il avait trouvé ça si simple, cela devait être car sa lettre venait du cœur. Mais quel cœur ? Comment aurait-il pu écrire une lettre avec un cœur qu'il n'avait plus depuis des siècles. Pourtant, en voyant Alice allongée là, il regretta de ne plus l'avoir.

Cette nuit, pour la première fois, Démétri commença à douter. Il regrettait presque d'être ce qu'il était. Il jalousait la place de Jasper, qui avait le droit de la tenir dans ses bras quand l'envie lui prenait. Il jalousait sa mortalité, sa vie. Il jalousait l'amour. Pour la première fois, Démétri se rendit compte qu'il aimait. En lançant un dernier coup d'œil à Alice, il se promit que cette nuit ne serait pas un adieu. Elle avait réussis à réchauffer son cœur glacé depuis tant d'année, et pour cela, il refusait de la laisser partir, dusse-t-il tuer son rival pour l'obtenir…

_**FIN**_


End file.
